


The Prince of Stars

by Cap_Soph606_iheartpudding



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Soph606_iheartpudding/pseuds/Cap_Soph606_iheartpudding
Summary: MC is awakened by a loud thud from outside and checks it out. This is the story of what happens next.





	The Prince of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Mystic Messenger Amino. Sorry if there are any errors, but I do hope you enjoy reading and have a nice day! :)

I am awakened by a loud thud.

My eyes open and all I see is a ceiling illuminated by a strange white light that seems to be emanating from outside, but from what? I walk to the curtains and pull them apart gently, squinting as I look outside to see what had happened. 

I am shocked to see a boy, laying unconscious on the ground. He wears a small frown on his face, as if he were under the influence of a nightmare, and he's dressed in princely garments; boots, cape and all. 

But what's most surprising about him is that he's glowing. Wait, wait. What?  
Putting on my slippers, I climb down the stairs and rush outside to get a better look of the boy. Ginger-haired and youthful in appearance, he looks just about seven years old. He has a delicate nose and rounded face, presumably due to baby fat. I bring my gaze to his chest, which rises and falls as he takes slow but steady breaths, and I see an amulet in the shape of a five-pointed star. It seems to be made of gold.   
Underneath the amulet, the boy is wearing a plain, white and long-sleeved shirt. The color remains the same all throughout, excluding the red cape that stands out because of its bright, flashy hue. The boy appears regal despite his young age, but the small frown he wears makes him seem older than what he looks to be. He just looks so... sad, and because of that, my heart pours out to him, and I carry him to my house and lay him on my bed. I cover him with a blanket up until his neck and end up sleeping on my recliner, mouth open as the sound of soft snores echo in the room.

 

I wake up to a stiff back and neck when the morning light hits my closed eyelids. I stretch and yawn and I palm my sides, feeling armrests underneath the palms of my hands. Surprised, I look to my left and to my right and wonder when on earth did I start sleeping on my recliner. I must have sleepwalked again. Still, it was still quite strange. And uncomfortable. But hey, I did have a weird dream. That could've been the cause of all this misery.

I hear a small groan and instantly turn my head to the direction it emanates from. I see a small boy covered in a purple blanket up until his neck, his eyebrows scrunching and breaths quickening. I then remember what had happened last... night, if I'm not mistaken.

So that was real?

Either way, I make haste to the boy's side, shushing him as a mother would were her child suffering from a dreadful nightmare. I hum under my breath and the boy immediately relaxes; the frown now gone from his face, features calm. Like this he looks extraordianarily adorable, and it takes all the self-control I have not to take a picture of him. I watch as the rise and fall of the blanket slows, wondering why it is that the boy would appear so late in the night somewhere so far from civilisation. Where did he come from? Why is he alone?

Deciding not to think too much of it, I leave the boy be and proceed out of the room to start doing my house chores.

 

The boy does not wake until nighttime. 

When he does, however, he silently sits up and studies his surroundings. I am once again sitting on my recliner, thinking about him. He looks at me, and I see his fiery, golden eyes. I nearly shudder under his penetrating gaze. I stop myself from doing that however and say, "Hello. What's your name?"

The boy just looks at me, his eyes beginning to shine just as bright as the rest of him. He's practically brighter than anything I've ever seen before; except for the sun, of course. I see tears gather at the corners of his eyes, threatening to slip out and crawl down his face. His lips start to twitch and a pitiful whimper escapes, beckoning me to the boy. 

"No, no, no, no... it's alright, now. Don't cry." I tell him, embracing him. I know he might be terrified of me considering that he's never actually seen me before, but I hug him tightly anyway. It's just an instinct of mine. I believe he needs it.

Instead of fighting me, he quickly surrenders to it, digging his tear-stained face into the crook of my neck as he cries. His tiny arms envelope my waist, but they hardly reach each other, from what I feel, and I gently sway. His tears just never seem to stop flowing forth, and I presume that he's gone through a grave misfortune if he feels this distraught. He is once again aglow just like the stars in the sky, and I am astounded. Who really was this boy?

The boy taps me with one of his delicate fingers and I pull back. I look directly into his eyes questioningly, but he never answers. He just blinks slowly and gestures to follow him as he stands from the bed, placing both his feet on the carpeted floor. I do as he silently requests and trail behind him as we walk outside. He runs as I walk, already exhausted and drowsy from today's work, and I hear the little thumps his feet make upon intact with the polished wood.

"Wait a minute," I say, "won't you answer me?"

I hear the click of the lock and the squeak of the door hinges as the boy opens the door, and I slip outside before he gets the chance to close it. 

When I see him again, the boy is staring at the sky, one hand extended as if he was reaching out to it. The sky is lit up by an aurora borealis, and what's astounding is that meteors shoot across the sky as they pass by. The boy looks at them somehow longingly.

He then looks to the side and gazes once again at me. The question I have been asking goes unasked this time, but then he looks upward and sweeps at it with his hands. He then nods, and I look at the sky.

It's amazing. The stars... they've formed letters. I read them and ask, "Saeran? That's your name?" 

The boy nods. 

"Can't you speak?" 

The boy shakes his head. Huh. That explains why. 

"Can you tell me where you're from?" 

Saeran points to the sky. "The sky? That's where you're from?" I ask.

Saeran nods and waves his hands again. I look up high and see images forming, the stars bending to Saeran's will and grouping together into clumps. As I stare at the heavenly pictures they make, I decipher their meanings.

***

Saeran is the younger son of the king and queen of the sky. He is a prince of the stars, the son of the sovereign of the heavens. Their kingdom was prosperous and a mostly happy one, and he would become his brother's advisor when he grew older. Everything was set for him; his future and his place, but he did not mind being second. He was content actually, for he could never bear the responsibilities of being a king. All was good and safe until a war waged amongst his people.   
Some of the people were unhappy having his father as their ruler, and they concocted a rebellion against the royal family. Luckily a man loyal to the king and queen discovered the dissenters' evil plot and informed the monarchs of the upcoming revolt. Surprised, the king and queen prepared their knights for battle, and his brother, Saeyoung, who is the more physically stronger of the two, was tasked to protect Saeran as the opposing forces approached. A day passed and the people revolted as foretold, and the kingdom was divided. Saeran and Saeyoung hid in the castle's observatory, listening in fear as warriors roared, the sound of swords echoing in the palace's empty halls. The pair waited in uncertainty for something they could not put a name to, and gradually did the voices grow louder and louder. They did not know whether their parents have been slain, and that was when Saeran started to panic, crying and bawling, as Saeyoung attempted to silence him. That was how the enemy soldiers discovered their whereabouts. The leader barged into the room, kicking the door open with an armoured foot, the door creaking in protest. Saeyoung then sprung into action, commanding Saeran to run to the balcony as he fought the intruders. Saeran was then frozen to the floor, his feet turned into lead. Saeyoung was losing, he saw. The enemy soldiers would overpower him at some point, and all Saeran could do was watch on the side as Saeyoung struggled to keep all of them at bay. 

It was when Saeyoung was forced to kneel that Saeran escaped. 

With nowhere else to go but the balcony, he was trapped. The only place beyond the balcony railings was the Void, and nobody knew what lay there in the abyss feared by those who dwelled above. Saeran was then chased and cornered, and he had only two options to take: to surrender and be killed, or to jump into the Void, not knowing what fate would decide for him. Obviously, he chose the latter.

He closed his eyes and accepted what seemed to be his end, but it turned out that it was not yet his time. He hardly even knows if it is a fortune or not, for he does not know what has happened to his parents and his brother. He longs to return to his homeland, but he also is not knowledgeable of what to do. If his homeland still remains is also a mystery.

He does not know if he should even try.

***

After telling his story Saeran snaps his fingers, and the stars return to their original places. I then blink my eyes, which have surprisingly dried. Perhaps I was too engrossed in Saeran's silent narrative. 

"Do you want to go back inside?" I ask. Saeran merely closes his eyes and shakes his head. He then plops himself down on the grass and pats the empty space beside him. I take it to mean that he's inviting me to stay with him, so I do. We sit in companionable silence, and it is because of that very silence that my eyelids start to droop. It's still nighttime and I'm still tired because of the chores I've done earlier today, but Saeran seems to notice. Why do I say that? It's because he taps me on the shoulder lightly and asks me to look up at the sky. I obey him and see as the stars switch places and make shapes. It's a captivating display, and I am astounded at how easy it seems for Saeran to just do that, command the stars to go there and do that. I'm then entertained, and my eyes sparkle under the faint moonlight as I crane my head to the heavens above. After a while can I feel the weight of Saeran's gaze upon me and I look at him, wondering. Pointing at me then the sky does he taciturnly question me. I don't get it, though, and he just sighs and gives me a small smile before going to me and placing his hand upon mine. He also grabs my other hand and waves it, nudging his head up. 

To my utter amusement, the stars move and I ask, "Are you doing this?" 

Saeran shrugs and pulls away only to gesture at me and his head.

Imagine.

I follow and he returns to my side, assuming the same position as before. I imagine the ancient, great Greek god Hercules with his lion-skin pelt, slaying the infamous and terrifying Hydra, his strength his aid as he battles the huge monster. I then wave my hand and hesitantly peek, happily amazed to see that the stars have formed the image I wish to see.

"This is amazing!" I exclaim, and I hear Saeran chuckle a bit at that. The sound of it warms my heart, especially hearing it filled with genuine mirth. It is then that I think of him fully, of how maybe he was as playful as a gleeful puppy and maybe how lovely that boy would be were I to fully know him. 

I savour the short moments of having this extraordinary ability, constantly shifting between multiple pictures in my mind, playing with the stars above. I don't care if anyone sees this, it's just so, so... awesome (gosh, isn't there any other word for that?). 

My celestial conduction goes on for hours on end due to my undying fascination and the next thing anyone knows, dawn's coming. The first telltale sign of Saeran's sleepiness is the fact that the stars are no longer under my command. The weight upon my right hand is also relieved. I hear a yawn and know it to be Saeran's, so I ask him whether he wants to head back inside or not. Saeran gives me a terse nod in answer and I stand, helped by Saeran pulling me to my feet. We walk hand in hand as we return back inside and climb the stairs, entering my bedroom and sleeping like the dead, Saeran tucked snugly in my bed, and me sprawled about on the couch.

***

The first sound I hear when I wake up is my ringtone. Someone's calling.

I pick it up and blindly tap the green 'answer' icon, putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello? Whozit?" I groggily slur.

"MC, it's Yoosung. Sorry if I woke you up. I just wanted to ask how you are."

Terrible. "'S alright. Yeah, 'm good. You?"

"Uh, very good. Still in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yup."

A sigh. "MC, you gotta learn to move on. It's been three months." 

I don't know if it's my usual morning grumpiness or something else entirely that prompts me to say, "What do you know about moving on? Last time you did that, it took you more than two years. I expected more sympathy from you, Yoosung."

A moment of silence. Then, "And you have it. I'm sorry, I just realise how insensitive I sounded back there. You know I was never fond of V."

"Are you trying to make excuses for yourself?" 

"No! No, definitely not! Gosh, that was no joke, wasn't it? V wasn't lying when he said you got really grumpy in the mornings. Anyway, no. I'm not trying make excuses for myself, and I just really hope that you return soon. The others... they're really concerned for you, MC. V wouldn't want you to isolate yourself for long, and you know that. I know it isn't easy... but you can do it. You can. You hear me?"

"...Yeah." 

"Then, I'll get going now. Maybe you'd want to rest more." 

"'Kay then. See you around sometime, Yoosung."

"Bye bye."

The call ends with a small beep. I check the battery percentage and see that my phone's almost dead. Ugh. I stand up and gingerly search my drawers for the charger aware of Saeran, who's still sleeping peacefully on the bed. Good for him.   
I ruminate on Saeran for a moment, thinking about however else I could communicate with him. Surely controlling the stars should be difficult even for him? I look at my desk and spot the many notebooks scattered about on the polished wood. Perhaps Saeran could write? It's still plenty of hours from now that he would wake, and I decide to ask him that first thing. For now, I settle on fixing my stuff, brushing away dust and sorting things out. 

While cleaning, I stumble upon a cardboard box. Wiping sweat off my brow, I pick it up and carry it to my desk. What is inside, I wonder. The box is sealed with packaging tape and I open my drawer, getting a cutter from within.

Carefully cutting the tape open, I get myself to think what it is that made me seal the box so painstakingly. 

It's when I open the package that I see clearly.

Inside the box are pictures of Jihyun. They're pictures taken by the rest of the RFA, memories encased in photo papers, wood and glass. I touch the frames longingly as my thoughts overflow with memories shared with that wonderful man. 

I guess the best really pass on quicker than we think.

If you saw my exchange with Yoosung earlier, you'd know by now that it's been three months since V... passed away. We shared two years of total bliss with one another for the before he was unjustly- immediately- taken away from me just because of an accident. An accident I caused.

It was a dark, rainy day when the two of us were going back to our apartment just right around C&R. The window wipers scrubbed at the windshield furiously as raindrops continously fell from the sky. Something bad had just happened and I was furious with him, I no longer know what it was that had happened for me to have gotten so all riled up for I have tried so hard to forget, but everything seems so petty now because of the price not only I had to pay. Everyone of course was part of it, but I had the largest part of the sum. Anyway, we were arguing. Because of that, Jihyun's attention was divided when it wasn't supposed to be. Gradually, all the attention went into our little spat, and we only knew what was coming to us when we heard a truck's horn sound. The next thing we saw was a flash of bright yellow light and then we were being flipped around as we collided with the giant vehicle. I must have blacked out for a bit because I saw only the aftermath of the collision, smoking vehicle, completely shattered windows and the blood and... and...

No. I have to continue.

The truck's driver must've known of the situation, since we were rescued by ambulances, alarms blaring loudly albeit a bit hushed by the thunder and very strong rains. Vision blurred, I could only see Jihyun's still form as he was carried onto a stretcher. I remember trying to call out for him, but my voice would not cooperate. It was as if there was a lump in my throat. I wouldn't have been able to hear him anyway if he were to call back; there was a sonorous ringing in my ears that wouldn't go away. When I was finally brought into an ambulance did I let myself close my eyes and fall asleep.

I woke up in the hospital three days later. When I looked around, I spotted Jumin sitting on the couch across the room, legs and arms crossed, eyes closed and lips pursed. There were wet streams trailing down from his eyes that shined under the white light, and I wondered what it was to have made him cry. It must've been major if that was so.

And it was.

I shifted in bed then called for him. His head raised and he looked at me with bloodshot eyes, strained ones that have been crying for god knows how long. What happened, I asked him. He replied with a terse "Jihyun's dead", and I knew nothing could ever be the same again despite my immediate denial. I mean, that's normal, isn't it? I knew that Jumin was not the type of person to joke about such a serious matter, but when the best thing that's ever happened to you is taken away in a blink, you can't help but think the contrary. Just as much as I didn't want to believe him, I knew that I had no choice but to. That's life, isn't it? I just wish I got the chance to say goodbye. Jihyun's dead, and it's all my fault so isn't that something? You see now how broken I am. You see how this was all my fault. I'm surprised the RFA still cares for me. As if I even remotely deserve it. Up until now I can't believe that this is the reality I live on. Often do I hope that everything's nothing but a bad dream. If this is life, then I don't want it. I'd rather be reunited with Jihyun, who no doubt is watching me from above.

Sighing, I place the photo back into the box and grab my roll of packaging tape to seal the box tightly. As I hear the loud whip of the tape, I glance over at the bed, hoping that the noise isn't disturbing Saeran. Yet, he sleeps quiet and unltimately still, like the dead. It's amazing really how one can sleep so heavily to the point that they would be undisturbed any commotion whatsoever since I am a light sleeper myself, always waking when something stirs in the night. Knowing that the boy is most likely nocturnal, I don't actually know if my selleping schedule will change somehow, but if it does... at least I have someone to talk to. Being alone for a long span of time really does something to your mind. 

Once I finish wrapping the opening of the box it's packaging tape, I store it on one of the highest shelves in my cabinet so I never stumble upon it ever again. Looking at the photos has made me melancholy so I go down the stairs and exit the house, wishing to look at the sky. Seven once told me that whenever I feel sad, just look at the sky. It's always there, but we all seem to forget about it. It's always staring down at us, guarding every step we take, and it's simple but elegant at the same time. I couldn't agree with him more. It's a beautiful statement, and I just can't help but believe him. Once I close the door, I take off my slippers and step on the soft, green grass with my bared feet. The sky is beautiful even without the stars, I think, but I do prefer searching for constellations. Sometimes trying to identify shapes in clouds is a tedious task. I'm fortunate to have found a place in a glade. Jihyun and I had planned to live here when we retired, giving up the city life and going provincial, farming becoming the job that would occupy the rest of our lives to survive. We took this plot of land, and upon Jihyun's death had I arranged the construction of the house I now live in. I don't know when or if I'll ever return to the city, but if I get through this, I will. That's a big if, however.

The quiet life refreshes you, no? It makes you realise things that never came to mind in the midst of busy streets and busy people. I wonder if Jihyun had also come to realise this. I bet he had, it's just that... I never got to ask him. There were so many questions, but so little time. It's saddening.

There's nothing much left to do, so I sleep on the ground, unaware of the passing hours.

***

"Saeran, I have to ask you something." 

Saeran had just awoken from slumber, and his sleep-mussed hair makes him look absolutely adorable. He blinks his squinted eyes and looks quizzically at me.   
"Do you know how to write?" I ask, holding a pen and a notebook in hand, ready to give them to him were he to answer yes.

Saeran nods his head slowly and I hand him the notebook and the pen.

"Okay. I'm going to be asking you some questions, and all you need to do is write your responses down. It occurred to me earlier that the way we're communicating may potentially drain you especially if we'll be doing it for long periods of time, so I decided to come up with a different form of communication. Since you can write, we can use that to our advantage. Let's start?"

A nod. 

"Okay. Let's do something simple: how are you right now? Good?"

Saeran starts to write down his answer and I wait. When he gives me the notebook, I read, "Well rested, thanks to you. You need not start with matters so simple. You may ask me complex questions, if you so wish. Now, what is it that you want to ask?"

I ask him whether I can speak to him about certain beliefs, a question he answers with another brief nod. "Okay," I say, "what do you believe happens to those who pass on? I know this is a heavy question, but you told me I could ask you anything, so here it is.

The sounds of scribbling, then, "When one passes, their soul becomes one with the stars in the sky above. For us, who live within the clouds, we guard those stars and I, as the star prince, am second-in-command. Every year, there is a day wherein we hand a lucky human the chance to reunite with a loved one they have lost for a night. I can do that, for I am the prince."

"Can you perhaps do that for me?" Hope swells within my heart.

"Since you saved me, I will. The night will come tomorrow and I have long decided to offer my services to you."

"Thank you."

"You are most deserving of it, MC."

"I never told you my name."

"You did not need to for me to be knowledgable of it. I am the prince of stars, and I know all the souls on this earth by name. If I may ask, who is it you wish to see?" 

"Do you know a Jihyun Kim?"

"Ah, yes. Jihyun. He longs to see you too. He has long cried out to me, pleading for me to please let him see you for one last time."

"Why didn't you?"

"I did not know if it would benefit you. I still am uncertain, however I do think you are rather worthy of the opportunity to meet him again. I do not apologise because I am just trying to help you."

A bitterness sneaks into my tone. "If you really were trying to help me you would've made him talk to me sooner." 

"Now don't be angry with me. Do you truly think that is the truth? Lies love to dress as reality, and they do it often. Most of the time, what we think contradicts what actually is."

I huff. "If that's what you think." I surrender. After a moment's pause, "But wait, let me get this straight: you can talk to the stars?"

"All the stars in the sky are souls of people past. And yes, I can talk to them. I am sovereign."

Remembering my little feat that I had achieved with the boy's help, I ask, "Say, if you lend me your powers, can I also talk to the stars?"

"I've never done it before... but there is no harm in trying. Here, hold my hand and I shall share my abilities with you."

The boy extends his hand and I take it eagerly, hoping my wishes would come true. All of a sudden, a burst of sound fills my ears, millions of voices calling out to one another. It's all so amazing but so tiring at the same time. Unable to handle the great noise, I shake my hand from Saeran's grip and massage my temples to ease the pain.

"I never knew it was that painful. Do you hear that every time?" I inquire.

"Before, when my powers were first bestowed upon me. Now, I have learned to control it so there is no trouble. The noise becomes beautiful in times of eerie silence, and it's good to have someone to speak to when you feel lonely. The stars are at my beck and call, but I do not try to abuse my power."

"Do you speak to them often?"

"I... well. I feel like I have taken the stars for granted. I never paid much mind to them when all was alright. The comforts of home had robbed me of empathy and such, but now I am far from it do I realise the wrongs I have committed. Why must we realise matters like these when we fall?"

"I know right. It's... well, I guess that's normal." I flounder.

"How did you lose him?"

I jolt. I've never told anyone about the full details of Jihyun's death, and I doubt that even Jumin would know. I hesitate, but something about the boy makes me feel as if I can be open to him so despite myself, I tell him. "We were going back to our apartment when it was a very rainy day, visibility almost down to zero." I start, my hands growing clammy. "We were arguing, is what I remember. I desperately attempted to forget what it was about, but now I remember. I always had. It was about his health. I've told him too many times to quit smoking with his pipe lest he turns ill, and he promised me again that he would stop. When he said that, I grew indignant and started to tell him that maybe the reason why Rika, who was his old girlfriend by the way, turned out the way she was. It was an insult I thought about since it was a spur-of-the-moment thing, but I didn't actually mean it. Jihyun's attention was eventually turned fully to me and that was when it happened. A flash of white then a honk, and we were colliding with a giant truck, an accident that would take Jihyun's life. An accident that wouldn't have happened have I not gotten out of hand."

"Both of you had your faults, and both your actions lead to certain happenings. Do not take the blame all for yourself. I've heard Jihyun... he-he feels forlorn. Did you not hear his pleas?"

"I don't know... perhaps I am just too tired for this."

"Then rest. Jihyun shall come to you tomorrow night." 

I thank Saeran for everything then go to the couch. When I make to sit down, I hear footsteps and Saeran is tapping my back, still clutching onto the notebook and pen.   
"Wait," I read. "You have done so much for me. I shall be sleeping on the couch today. You must have a proper rest."

"You sure?" I ask.

Saeran nods then I do as he bids, tucking myself in bed and allowing myself to finally fall asleep.

***

Strangely, I do not wake during the day. My sleep was surprisingly peaceful, no nightmares to haunt and wake me in the middle of the night and hours after. I sit up and look around, expecting to see Saeran rise himself on the recliner, but it is not the sight I see. The recliner stays empty, and I hurriedly peek outside to see Saeran looking back at me, waiting. I then put on my slippers and run outside.

"It is time." Saeran scrawls on paper. I give him a short nod that he returns. I can never be more ready than this. I think.

Saeran then raises his hands to the sky. With a simple gesture, the stars glow brighter and move to form a circle in the night sky. They all struggle to presume the shape, constantly searching for their own place in the vast plane. They switch and take spots until one star is left in its own space. That makes it stand out from the others, as if it is worthy to have received such a special attention. But knowing who it is, I could say it is. Saeran then snaps his fingers and the star begins its descent to the earth below. As I watch, I am once again astounded by Saeran's abilities.   
I must've been too rapt, for I barely noticed Saeran grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the spot in the grass where the star would stay. He held the notebook in front of my face. “You're lucky,” he tells me through ink, “you will be the only one to experience such a miracle conscious.”

Moments pass and soon the star stops its descent just right before me. I reach out and cup the star in my hands, instinctual, and soon an image of Jihyun appears ahead of me.

"I'm alright," Jihyun starts to say tearfully, "I'm alright."

With a sob I lounge towards him, capturing him in a tight embrace and loving how solid he feels in my arms. Just like Saeran, he glows as bright as the stars, showing just how much he shined when he was alive. As I bask in this familiar warmth, I feel Jihyun's arms also wrap around me, and I can register huge tears that deep into my nightclothes. Oh, how I missed him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I whisper. Even a million apologies will not make up for the mistake I have done. "It's my fault you're gone. It's my fault you're dead."

"It was both our faults. I have pleaded everyday to see you once again, and now I have obtained the chance. I have watched over you from above, just as I promised in my final moments and I never thought I could be sadder. MC, what you're doing is not helping anyone... especially you. You cannot keep isolating yourself from the rest of the world." Jihyun says. 

"But how can I possibly show my face to the world when I believe I don't deserve to do that? Losing you was the worst thing that's ever happened to me, and I can't live properly knowing that you're gone forever." 

"Not forever. We will meet once again, I'm sure. One day, when our troubles are far behind us and only happiness awaits."

"But how can I wait that long?"

"You can. I know it. The wait shall seem unbearable, but it isn't. You must trust me, just as you did before. Can you try?"

"I will. For you, I will."

"Good, MC. I am assured that you shall try, and I am sure you shall succeed. You have made it this far, it would not hurt to go a little farther. Never forget that I love you because even after death I still do, and we shall be together once more when the time comes."

I nod silently, eyes still brimming with tears. Jihyun turns to face Saeran and addresses him, bowing, "My prince."

Saeran gives him a nod. 

"Your brother searches for you. Your family has won against the dissenters, and they wonder where you are. They are not aware that you have fallen into the Void, but I shall tell them so. It is no doubt that they shall find a way to bring you back home. I shall be communicating with you, and all you must do is listen to my voice for I shall be bringing you news. I thank you for hearing my pleas and allowing me to see my dearest MC once again."

When Saeran gives Jihyun only a smile, Jihyun asks, "Can you not speak, my lord?"  
Saeran frowns then and shakes his head sadly. Jihyun frowns in return, his brows scrunched as if in question. Wait, so was Saeran able to speak before? What had happened?

Before I could think of anything, Jihyun says, "Anyway, while there is time... MC, let us talk. There are so many things I wish to say."

He then takes my hand and we sit on the grass, talking until finally Jihyun fades into stardust and resumes his place in the sky.

I watch his ascent as closely as I did his descent, and the former looks just as majestic as the latter. What a sight it is indeed. I wipe the tears from my eyes as I say now goodbye to the man who's given me so much life and energy throughout the years we've been together. At least this time I can.

Another snap of Saeran's fingers, and all is back into their original places, and it seems as if nothing ever happened. My gaze meets Saeran's, and I see how he looks at me questioningly, asking me if I'm alright.

"Thank you," I say, "Thank you so much."

Saeran opens his notebook and writes, "You're welcome."

I've never felt so satisfied in my whole life.

***

The next night brings about a new, wondrous sight. I first see Saeran peeking outside, the next moment running like a child who's just seen Santa Claus on Christmas Day. I find myself following him outside again, gaping when I see stars shooting across the sky. Saeran then tugs on my sleeve, holding the notebook with his other hand. 

"It is an act of jubilation. What Jihyun speaks is truth, my parents truly have won, and now even the stars rejoice." Is written on paper.

"Has Jihyun told your parents about your whereabouts just yet?"

"I suppose so. Who knows, perhaps this is also a sign that I'll be returning home soon."

At that, I internally frown. I must admit, I have grown to love this boy as a brother, and he will be leaving me soon. I'll once again have to say goodbye to a person dear and be left alone, but a promise has been made. I've been pondering on Jihyun's final words to me ever since he had first made his ascent to the heavens above. He would be disappointed if I stayed here, wouldn't he? I'm just worrying everyone in my absence, and Jihyun has spent his whole life loving the people who fret over me out of love. To one dead or not, a promise is a promise, and I must fulfill it. Perhaps I can make for the city once Saeran leaves?

"Perhaps..." I agree. "When do you think they'll be coming for you?"

"If I know my parents well, which I do, they'll be fetching me as soon as they can. Wait, I am receiving a message from Jihyun."

"What is he saying?"

"My brother has went to the sorcerers to ask them for a portal to this world. If they do open one, I may return home tomorrow night."

"I see."

"You're disappointed, are you not? I know what you are thinking for I think it too, but I do miss my family, and I am sure you miss yours too. Worry not, I will keep in contact with you somehow, through the stars. You shall never be alone because you have people who love you, and that's that. Nevertheless, I shall miss you too... always remember that. But let's not think about that now. We wouldn't want start bawling like babes, do we?"

"I guess not," I chuckle, "But yeah, let's just watch the stars. After all, it's not everyday we get to see this."

"Indeed it is not."

"Why don't you go ahead?"

Saeran nods and rushes to the docks. There is a lake nearby, and he chooses to stay on the bridge. I see him settle down on the wood, legs swinging and arms at his sides. Everything is silent and peaceful.

I cry until my head hurts and I can't keep standing.

***

I will myself to wake up in the morning the next day. I call Yoosung and tell him I'll be returning home tomorrow, a piece of news he finds extremely pleasing. I see Saeran asleep on the recliner and I carry him to the bed. He'll be leaving this night, so might as well let him feel comfortable before he returns home. I think of giving him a parting gift and so I rush to my desk and grab all my notebooks and a box. Gleefully discovering a bow in one of my storage cabinets, I place it atop the box that now contains all the notebooks I got my hands on. I pack all my things and put the luggage in my car, unused for months now. 

When I return back inside I write on the box, "Thank you for everything."

All I need to do now is wait.

***

The night is lit up by a pure white beam, which seems to wake Saeran out of his stupor. He looks outside and then runs towards me, crushing me in a tight hug. I heft him in my arms for a while as I return the hug, and we stay that way until I eventually let him down. I grab the box from my desk and take one of his hands, heading outside. If he's going, we're leaving together. Saeran seems to appreciate this, for he squeezes my hand affectionately.

When we step into the beam, we are lifted off the ground and brought to the clouds, disappearing into them.

The kingdom is a heavenly sight, buildings and houses made of clouds and starlight. What stands out however is the palace, which seems to be made of stardust itself. It shines brighter than anything, and behind it stays the moon.

I stare at the castle until I hear a noise beside me. I turn my head to see Saeran embracing who looks to be his brother, Saeyoung. He is a handsome, ginger-haired man who shares the fiery eyes with his younger brother. He sobs a bit into Saeran's shoulder before addressing me, thanking for taking care of his brother when he fell.

"How are you, brother?" Saeyoung asks Saeran. When he is greeted by downcast eyes and a somber expression, he asks the same question Jihyun had just two nights ago: "Can you not speak?"

Saeran then writes in the notebook I gave him. He says: "When I fell into the Void, in order to save my life I needed to sacrifice a gift I had received. I chose to sacrifice my voice, but with MC's help, I was able to find a way to communicate without having to use my voice. She has done so much for me that I cannot ever repay her for all the good she has done unto me."

Saeyoung looks to me and says, "You can stay here, should you like. You have done much, as my brother has said, and you are most deserving of a life here."

"As much as I want to," I reply, "I have my own family to return to. Thank you anyway for offering, but I'll be missed if I stay here."

Saeyoung smiles and says, "Indeed you do, but at the very least allow us to give something to you for doing such a great deed."

"No, there's no need. Unless you insist."

Saeran approaches me and hands me his amulet nodding his head slightly, saying a silent "I insist."

I slowly take the amulet from him and tell him that I, too, have a present for him. I give him the box of notebooks and say, "Notebooks, so that you may write what you wish to say. I know they aren't much, since you may find a better substitute, but I wish to give them to you anyway."

Saeran hugs me again and Saeyoung joins us both. It feels like a goodbye, and it most probably is. What else could it be?

"Okay," I say, detaching myself. "Okay."

"I see that you are in a hurry to go. We understand, but always remember that you are most welcome here. If you wish to go here then just call our names and we shall make a portal leading here."

I smile, and they smile back. A portal opens from behind me and I step into it as I wave at them, saying my final goodbye. I look behind and see them waving back and the next thing I know I'm back on Earth, in my room and ready to face the world again. The stars are twinkling outside, and I feel as if they're saying hi.

Life will never be better.


End file.
